Many aircraft employ high lift devices, sometimes referred to as auxiliary airfoils or movable control surfaces, along the leading and trailing edges of the wings. For example, flaps are a common type of high lift device that are movably coupled along the trailing edge of a wing. The flaps may be moved (e.g., tilted) downward from the trailing edge of the wing to change the shape of the wing to generate more or less lift. The flaps are often deployed during takeoff and landing, for instance, to generate more lift at slower speeds. Aircraft typically have one or more flap supports, covered by flap support fairings, to help support each of the flaps on the wing. The flap support fairings extend outwardly beyond the trailing edges of the flaps and are aerodynamically shaped to reduce drag.